Ort der Stille, Zeitpunkt des Todes
by whathobertie
Summary: Eine unbekannte Kraft schleudert den Doctor dahin, wo er nicht sein darf, und er muss mit ansehen, was er nicht noch einmal erleben wollte. Spielt irgendwann zwischen "Dalek" und "Bad Wolf". Gen, Drama/Angst, keine Spoiler.
1. Augen zu

**TITEL:** Ort der Stille, Zeitpunkt des Todes**  
GENRE:** Drama/Angst**  
CHARAKTERE:** Nine, Rose**  
PAIRING:** Gen**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 3.600**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Eine unbekannte Kraft schleudert den Doctor dahin, wo er nicht sein darf, und er muss mit ansehen, was er nicht noch einmal erleben wollte. (Spielt irgendwann zwischen "Dalek" und "Bad Wolf".)

* * *

**Augen zu**

Als er die Augen öffnet, ist da nicht viel. Dreck, Schmutz, intergalaktischer Staub, was auch immer.

Sein Gesicht hat unsanft Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht und er spürt die Wunde an seiner Wange, wo der Dreck sich direkt in ihn hineinzufressen scheint. Er scheut jede Bewegung und lässt stattdessen seine Augen wandern, doch es taucht nicht mehr auf, als das, was er schon erkundet hat. Alles in allem ist es nicht viel.

Er schließt die Augen wieder und hofft auf einen schlechten Traum, doch die Schmerzen sind zu stark, die Kälte um ihn herum zu beißend, der Wind zu durchdringend, um das hier noch als pure Illusion durchgehen zu lassen. Wie befürchtet ändert sich deshalb nichts, als er die Augen wieder aufmacht. Alles bleibt, wie es war, auch wenn das weiterhin nicht viel ist.

Er weiß nicht wo er ist, er weiß nicht wann. Ein kurzer mentaler Check sagt ihm, dass er zumindest noch weiß, wer er ist.

Ohne sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen, lauscht er der Umgebung, doch nach ein paar Sekunden muss er feststellen, dass er in Wirklichkeit nur der Stille lauscht. Kein Geräusch tritt hervor, kein Rascheln, Knistern, Summen, Rauschen. Es gibt einfach nichts, was ihm dabei hilft, auch ohne Bewegung darauf zu schließen, wo er gerade ist.

Es muss sein. Er muss sich bewegen und die unbekannten Konsequenzen in Kauf nehmen, auch wenn sie vielleicht noch schmerzhafter als der Status Quo sind. Und so sendet er ein unmissverständliches Signal an seinen Arm, der sich unter seinem Körper schwerfällig bewegt. Er schafft es, ihn unter seinem eigenen Gewicht hervorzuholen und lässt ein wenig Staub durch seine aufgeschürften Finger rinnen.

Die Schmerzen bleiben erst erträglich, explodieren dann aber schlagartig. Ein grausames Stechen fährt bei dem Versuch seinen Kopf aus dem Dreck zu heben durch seine linke Schläfe, das jeden Gedanken an etwas anderes brutal zunichte macht. Sein rechtes Augenlid zuckt unkontrolliert und er versucht den höllischen Schmerz abzuschütteln, doch erst nach einer Weile lässt er langsam nach.

Jeder einzelne Muskel seines verkrampften Körpers scheint das Schlimmste zu erwarten, ist zur Flucht bereit schmerzvoll angespannt, doch in Wirklichkeit ist ein Entkommen unmöglich. Und eigentlich ist das Schlimmste an all dem, das Schlimmste noch nicht einmal zu kennen.

Während er weiter mit sich, den Schmerzen und der Unsicherheit kämpft, weht der eisige Wind etwas an ihm vorbei. Er schafft es, seine Augen darauf zu fokussieren und glaubt instinktiv eine Kugel hätte ihn genau da getroffen, wo es am meisten wehtut. Ein Silberhauch überzieht das vertrocknete Blatt eines Baumes.

Sein Atem beschleunigt, gerät außer Kontrolle und seine Lungen ringen nach Luft, die gar nicht existiert. Er fürchtet das, was er sehen kann und sehen wird, doch er muss sich die Bestätigung holen, um zu wissen, welche Optionen es überhaupt noch für ihn gibt. Er dreht sich unter weiteren Schmerzen mit einem Ächzen auf den Rücken und starrt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nach oben.

Über ihm prangt der orangefarbene Himmel. Er brennt und nichts kann ihn mehr löschen. Wenn er ausgebrannt ist, wird er seine Farbe für immer verloren haben—alles schwarz, tief und so unendlich verloren wie das Universum.

"Nein", murmelt er und will es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Es kann unmöglich das sein, was er glaubt zu sehen. Es darf nicht sein.

Er lauscht wieder, versucht hier und jetzt einen herannahenden Feind auszumachen, der ihn blitzschnell töten könnte. Sollte eine Regeneration nicht mehr möglich sein, hätte er das alles wenigstens hinter sich. Doch er hört nichts, keinen Feind, keinen Freund—nur Stille, quälende, drückende, in seinen Ohren plätschernde Stille.

Er weiß, dass er hier ist, kann riechen, dass es genau jener Zeitpunkt ist, auch wenn es weiterhin so wenige Anhaltspunkte gibt, die ihm Gewissheit verschaffen könnten. Doch das, was er sehen musste, um zu begreifen, hat das Schicksal bereits an ihm vorbeigeweht. Nur dass er an so etwas wie Schicksal nicht glaubt, aber er hat auch keine Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, was ihn ansonsten hierher gebracht haben könnte, dorthin wo er auf keinen Fall noch einmal sein wollte.

Langsam richtet er sich auf und sieht sich um. Gestein, Staub, hinter ihm eine hohe Bergkette mit kantigen Zacken und messerscharfen Spitzen, überall nur Sachen, die nicht mehr nach Leben aussehen. Selbst das Blatt ist tot und er fragt sich, ob er es nicht vielleicht auch längst ist.

Die Augen zusammenkneifend versucht er zu ergründen, was passiert ist, bevor er hier unter Schmerzen aufwachte, doch es sind nur Bruchteile, die durch seinen Kopf jagen. Die TARDIS, ein Knall, eine Erschütterung, Rose, die einmal an ihm vorbei quer durchs Innere kugelt, dann nur noch tiefschwarze Dunkelheit.

Von einer plötzlichen Realisierung ergriffen springt er auf, merkt, dass ein klein wenig Blut aus der Wunde an seiner Wange rinnt und blickt sich hastig, ja fast schon panisch um. Immer und immer wieder dreht er sich um seine eigene Achse, hinterlässt ungewöhnliche Spuren im Dreck und doch scheint es nichts zu bringen. "Rose!", schreit er so laut er kann und seine Stimme bricht.

Sie war schon so oft in Gefahr, ab und an ganz auf sich allein gestellt und ohne seine schützenden Hände direkt über ihr, aber wenn sie hier irgendwo allein ist, kann er für nichts mehr garantieren. "Rose!", ruft er erneut und muss die Verzweiflung nicht erst bewusst in seine Stimme legen, um sie darin so schmerzlich hörbar zu machen.

Eine Angst keimt in ihm auf, dass sie vielleicht hier sein könnte, doch die Stille womöglich verhindert, dass er ihre Hilferufe hört. Er gibt es auf sich zu drehen, droht einen Moment lang das Gleichgewicht unter den anhaltenden Schmerzen zu verlieren und wiederholt ihren Namen: "Rose." Diesmal ist es ganz leise, trauernd, fast schon resignierend.

Doch das ist nicht er und er braucht nicht lange, um sich das in Erinnerung zu rufen. Er fasst sich kurz an die Wange, reibt sich ungewollt noch mehr Dreck in die offene Wunde, sucht währenddessen schon in seiner Jacke nach dem Überschallschrauber und macht dann etwas, das er vielleicht am besten kann: rennen!

Er rennt und rennt über den staubigen Boden, wirbelt den Dreck auf, sodass eine Wolke der Entschlossenheit ihn einhüllt. Sein Weg kennt nur ein Ziel: die kleine Ebene zwischen den Bergwipfeln, die ein Hügel im Moment noch verdeckt. Dort vermutet er mehr als nur ein lautloses Vakuum und dort hofft er auch auf sie.

"Rose", ruft er nochmals und springt über ein paar Steine, die ebenso wie das Blatt gerade von einem ganz vagen Schimmer überzogen werden und ihn daran erinnern, wie es einmal hier aussah.

Aus dem Nichts kommt endlich ihre Stimme. "Doctor!"

Er läuft auf sie zu, als gäbe es keinen Morgen—weil er noch nicht einmal weiß, ob es nicht vielleicht tatsächlich so ist—und schließt sie in seine Arme mit dem Willen, sie nie wieder loszulassen. Doch das ist nicht von Dauer und so lässt er sie nach ein paar Sekunden gehen, zeigt ihr aber weiterhin mit einem breiten Grinsen, dass er froh ist, sie gefunden zu haben.

Doch sie sind immer noch hier und sie sind in höchster Gefahr.

"Wo sind wir hier?", will sie verwirrt wissen und sucht seine Augen nach ein bisschen Gewissheit ab, die er ihr nur schwer bieten kann.

Beherzt nimmt er ihre Hand und beginnt wieder zu rennen. "Keine Zeit für Erklärungen, wir müssen die TARDIS finden."

Während sie laufen, sieht er zwischen den Hügeln, die an einer Stelle freie Sicht auf die Ebene erlauben, dass es tatsächlich so ist, wie er befürchtet hatte. Er drückt ihre Hand noch ein wenig fester, doch er kann der Tatsache nicht entkommen, dass der entscheidende Moment kurz bevor steht. Es bleibt keine Zeit mehr.

Zu ihrer Überraschung bleibt er stehen und baut sich vor ihr auf. "Wir haben keine Zeit mehr, Rose", sagt er und umfasst ihre Oberarme, um ihren Blick auf sich zu zwingen. Er sieht Angst, dieselbe Angst, die seine Augen gerade noch erfüllt hatte, als die Ungewissheit so groß war, dass sie ihn zu zerreißen drohte.

"Wovon redest du? Was ist hier los?"

"Wir sind in großer Gefahr", versucht er das zu erklären, was eigentlich gar nicht zu erklären ist und er selbst nicht einmal versteht. "Alles hier kann jede Sekunde explodieren."

Sein Blick wandert nach rechts, wo er sieht, wie eine entfernte Gestalt sich einer ganzen Armee von Metall ausgeliefert sieht. Heroisch steht sie aufrecht in der Mitte, doch der Doctor weiß, dass sie in Wirklichkeit Angst hat.

Unweigerlich folgt Rose seinem Blick und schnappt hörbar kurz nach Luft. "Daleks, da sind jede Menge Daleks."

"Ich weiß", erwidert er nur und merkt, dass es keinen Sinn hat, sie weiter sanft dazu zu zwingen, sich nur auf ihn zu konzentrieren. Er muss sich etwas überlegen, sich selbst und noch viel wichtiger sie hier wegbringen, doch seine Gedanken sind nur noch ein Wirrwarr aus Zeit und Raum, Vergangenheit, Zukunft und furchterregender Gegenwart.

"Wer ist das?" Sie deutet auf die verlorene Gestalt inmitten all der herannahenden Todesurteile, die auf ihrem Weg das letzte Bisschen des Planeten in Schutt und Asche legen.

Er folgt kurz ihrem Blick und einen Moment lang wird ihm körperlich schlecht. Er zögert, bevor er spricht. "Jemand, den du nicht kennen willst."

"Kennst du ihn?"

"Ich kannte ihn."

Ihr Blick kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sich auf ihn fokussieren oder das Geschehen in der Ferne beobachten sollte. Immer und immer wieder verfolgt er ihre tanzenden Pupillen auf dem Weg von rechts nach links und wieder zurück.

"Sieh nicht hin", fleht er regelrecht.

Die Verwirrtheit in ihren Augen tut weh. "Warum?"

"Rose, du musst ein was für mich machen. Schließ deine Augen."

"Ich verstehe das alles nicht, Doctor."

"Ich weiß. Schließ deine Augen." Seine Lippen hauchen ein _bitte_ hinterher, doch sie tut nicht gleich, was er sagt und sieht ihn stattdessen nur weiter ängstlich an. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie verstanden hat, was er möchte.

Mit seinen Händen umschließt er ihr Gesicht, lässt sich von ihrer warmen Haut selbst ein wenig beruhigen und wiederholt die Worte dann ganz langsam: "Schließ deine Augen."

Sie tut es. Er wirft einen letzten Blick auf das bevorstehende Massaker und schließt seine Lider dann ebenfalls. Bislang dachte er, er wäre bereits genug damit gestraft, es immer und immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge sehen zu müssen.

Jetzt bleibt für ihn und sie nur noch das Warten. Warten auf die unausweichliche Explosion oder ein Wunder, an das er fast nicht mehr glaubt. In seinem Kopf läuft das Gespräch von gerade eben unterdessen ganz anders ab.

_"Wer ist das?", fragt sie mit großen Augen._

_"Ich", antwortet er und sie dreht sich nach einem Blick auf das, was er inmitten der Daleks vor hat zu tun, und einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens angewidert weg._


	2. Augen auf

**Augen auf**

Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, sieht er erst einmal nur sie. Eine ganze Weile lang, nur sie.

Energisch kneift sie die Augen zusammen, doch er erkennt ihre Angst an den so unruhigen Lidern, die nicht stillzustehen scheinen. Es ist ganz und gar nicht so, wie wenn er sie ab und an aus dem Augenwinkel beim Schlaf beobachtet. Es hat nichts von der unschuldigen Friedlichkeit, die er dabei gewöhnlich sieht.

Erst nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit schaut er sich um und nimmt das so bekannte Innenleben der TARDIS in sich auf, die Lichter, die Knöpfe, die Hebel, die Behaglichkeit. Sie sind in Sicherheit, vorerst zumindest.

Seine Händen ruhen immer noch auf ihren Wangen und als er sie wegzieht, gibt er ihr damit das stumme Signal, dass sich auch ihre Augen wieder öffnen können. Sie tun es und blinzelnd sieht sie sich erkennbar verwirrt um, nimmt das in sich auf, was auch ihn gerade noch so vertraut erfüllte. Sie atmet durch, tief und innig.

"Wie hast du das gemacht?", will sie wissen.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern und wünschte, er hätte eine Erklärung. "Ich habe nichts gemacht."

"Wie sind wir dann wieder hier hergekommen?"

Noch ein Schulterzucken. "Keine Ahnung."

"Warst du schon einmal da, auf diesem Planeten?", fragt sie und er sieht, wie sich ihre Augenbrauen bedrohlich zusammenziehen.

"Nein", gibt er betont lässig zurück und bemerkt erst, als die Worte bereits seinen Mund verlassen haben, dass die Antwort wohl zu schnell kam, um wirklich der Wahrheit zu entsprechen. "Warum?" Sein Kopf dröhnt immer noch, die Stille donnert und schallt und pulsiert und tost in seinen Ohren und so eigenartig es auch erscheint, er wird sie nicht los.

"Ich weiß nicht. Du wirktest so vertraut mit all dem. Als ob du schon einmal da gewesen wärst."

"Ich war überall und nirgends." Es ist in etwa die Wahrheit, zumindest eine Form davon.

Sie nickt verstehend und vielleicht ist es die Angst, die wieder über sie kommt, und verhindert, dass sie weiter nach all den anderen Formen der Wahrheit gräbt, die sich unter den Trümmern des Universums verstecken.

Er dreht sich unterdessen um und wirbelt in der Gegend umher, auch wenn er gar nicht weiß, was er da eigentlich macht. Ablenkend, unkontrolliert und mit dem letzten bisschen Leichtigkeit, das er meistern kann, geht er auf das Kontrollterminal zu und reißt ohne klaren Gedanken an ein paar Hebeln. "Wir sollten weg von hier", erklärt er ihr und sich selbst.

Ihr Nicken hält an und er kann erkennen, dass sie sich deutlich fester als sonst an einer Stange festhält, während er um das Terminal schwirrt und sich auf die Momente freut, wenn der Druck aus seinen Ohren weicht.

Es ruckelt und rumpelt. Das tut es oft, aber er muss zugeben, dass es sich seltsam anfühlt. So wie vorhin, bevor er im Dreck aufgewacht war und das Unheil, das womöglich noch kein Ende kennt, seinen Lauf nahm. "Unruhiger Seegang heute", bemerkt er frohgemut und bringt ein Grinsen zustande, dass ihr kein Lachen abringt.

Nach ein paar Minuten ist es vorbei und er glaubt, das Schiff ins ruhige Fahrwasser gelenkt zu haben. Sein Stolz darauf ist flüchtig, als er sich an die Schreckensmomente von vorhin erinnert und feststellen muss, dass das drückende Tosen in seinen Ohren zwar leiser, aber nicht verschwunden ist.

"Du siehst nicht besonders gut aus", stellt auch Rose fest und er fragt sich, ob sie es ebenfalls hören kann.

"Danke", erwidert er und fährt mit den schmutzigen Fingerkuppen über die blutige Wunde an seiner Wange, die sich bereits langsam schließt. "Ich habe mich auch schon mal attraktiver gefühlt."

"Ich meinte eher, dass du blass bist", erörtert sie und kommt einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um die Wunde zu inspizieren. "Soll ich mich darum kümmern?"

Kopfschüttelnd weicht er ein Stück zurück. "Nein, wird schon von allein."

"Okay", sagt sie ohne jedes weitere Widerwort und geht selbst einen Schritt zurück, "aber wenn sich das entzündet, kannst du dich von irgendeinem Alien pflegen lassen, nicht von mir."

"Ist verstanden", versichert er noch schmunzelnd, bevor ein weiterer, gewaltiger Ruck die TARDIS erschüttert und er gerade noch so ihre Hand ergreifen kann, ehe sie diesmal gemeinsam durchs Innere kugeln. Dann dauert es nur Bruchteile der Ewigkeit, bis ihnen beiden die Augen zufallen.

Als er diesmal wieder aufwacht, hält er immer noch ihre Hand. Es ist immerhin etwas, eine Besserung im Vergleich zum letzten Mal, doch die Ungewissheit bleibt und mit ihr immer ein Schimmer der Angst, der schwach über ihm liegt wie der Schimmer auf den Steinen hier. Sie sind zurück.

"Rose", sagt er krächzend, richtet sich ein wenig auf und drückt ihre Hand etwas fester. Als sie nicht reagiert, schüttelt er sie behutsam und mit einem Husten öffnet sie schließlich die Augen. Die Verwirrung in ihrem Blick ist da, aber sie scheint kleiner, als gerade eben noch in der TARDIS. Auch sie weiß, dass sie zurück sind.

Als er seinen Blick in die Ferne richtet, merkt er, dass die Ferne viel zu nah ist. So nah, dass die Daleks bereits genau über ihren Köpfen schweben, Abermillionen von ihnen auf ihrem Kreuzzug gegen das Imperium. Nur ein paar Meter entfernt, sieht er auch wieder sich; entschlossen und bereit, so richtig und so falsch.

Rose hat die ausweglose Situation inzwischen ebenfalls erfasst und liegt eigenartig gelassen neben ihm, während ihre Augen versuchen, die Armeen zu erfassen und kläglich scheitern. Die Gelassenheit scheint eine gefährliche Mischung aus Faszination und Resignation zu sein—von keinem der beiden sollte man zu viel an den Tag legen, doch was gibt es hier noch anderes zu tun?

Fasziniert von ihrer Faszination verliert er sich in den Sekunden. Sekunden, die den Tod bedeuten sollten, doch der Exitus verschont sie. Kein Todesstrahl, kein Todesstoß—wenn, so glaubt er, dann würde ihn wohl die Stille umbringen, die so unerträglich über allem liegt.

"Sie greifen uns nicht an", fasst auch sie das Wunder in Worte.

"Ich weiß." Während er ihr mit einer Hand andeutet, liegen zu bleiben, steht er selbst ganz langsam auf, geht erst auf die Knie, dann in die Hocke, und wächst schließlich zu seiner ganzen Größe heran. Er ist nicht so bereit, wie sein früheres Ich es in diesem Moment ist, denn heute ist er ein anderer, aber er ist so bereit, wie er es sein muss, um sich aufzurichten und sich ihnen entgegenzustellen.

Doch sie interessieren sich nicht für ihn, schweben lautlos über sie beide hinweg und ignorieren ihn, so als gäbe es ihn gar nicht. Es ist Ehrfurcht, die beim Anblick der gewaltigen Dalek-Armee durch seinen Körper prickelt, nicht mehr die unmittelbare Angst, als er langsam beginnt zu verstehen.

Er beugt sich nach unten und reicht ihr die Hand. "Steh auf, sie können uns nichts tun."

Sie tut diesmal sofort, was er sagt, und er fragt sich, ob er ohne seine eigene Angst wirklich so viel überzeugender wirkt. Trotzdem sieht sie ihn mit ihren großen Augen skeptisch an. "Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?"

"Das hier—alles hier—ist eine Illusion. Jemand hat uns hierher befördert, aber wir sind kein Teil der Realität, die sich hier abspielt." Er hält kurz inne und verfolgt wieder die über ihnen schwebenden Massen. "Sie können uns nicht sehen."

"Aber das hier ist wirklich passiert, oder?"

"Wahrscheinlich." Wieder eine Lüge, denn er weiß es besser.

"Wie kommen wir wieder von hier weg?", will sie wissen und schaut sich um, als gäbe es irgendwo eine Tür, die man einfach nur öffnen muss.

Er wirft einen Blick auf sich in der nahen Ferne. Auch für ihn sind sie unsichtbar, doch selbst wenn es nicht so wäre, würde er sie wohl nicht bemerken. Dazu ist sein Blick zu unbeirrt, seine Gesichtszüge zu verbissen. Er dagegen, der er jetzt ist, muss sich auf das konzentrieren, was er hat: Rose.

"Wir versuchen das Gleiche wie vorhin", schlägt er vor und dreht sich zu ihr. Während ihre Finger an seinen Armen Halt suchen und finden, lässt er seine eigenen Hände diesmal auf ihren Schultern ruhen. "Bereit?", fragt er noch.

Sie nickt und zusammen schließen sie die Augen. Das Dröhnen in seinen Ohren entwickelt sich kurzzeitig zu einem heftigen Schmerz und ist dann irgendwann fast gänzlich verschwunden. Es ist sein Zeichen und diesmal braucht sie auch keines von ihm. Sie sieht ihn bereits erleichtert an, als er die Augen öffnet und sie wieder in der TARDIS stehen. Er grinst zurück.

Nach einem Moment der Ruhe, der das Dröhnen weiter drosselt, bis es nur noch eine stumpfe Erinnerung in den Wirrungen seines Kopfes ist, lassen sie voneinander ab und er widmet sich wieder den Hebeln und Knöpfen, den Rädchen und Schaltern. Er weiß nicht, ob er sie diesmal von hier wegbefördern kann, aber sein Kopf fühlt sich zumindest klarer an.

"Wie kann man so etwas machen, wie funktioniert es?", fragt sie unterdessen und hilft ihm mit ein paar simplen Manövern.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Rose. Ich weiß vieles nicht", antwortet er, ohne sie dabei anzusehen.

"Aber du hast eine Ahnung."

"Jemand muss die TARDIS manipuliert und uns so in einen Bereich geschleust haben, wo diese Illusion möglich wurde."

Sie geht einen Schritt zur Seite, als er das Terminal umrundet und einen Blick auf eine heftig blinkende Anzeige wirft. Der Flug durch Zeit und Raum verläuft jetzt deutlich ruhiger, nicht ohne jede Erschütterung, aber kontrolliert.

"Doctor", mahnt sie aus dem Hintergrund, doch er weiß schon was er tut.

"Doctor", wiederholt sie jedoch stoisch und er dreht sich schließlich kurz um, sieht wie ihr Finger auf eine Stelle der Armaturen deutet, die er bislang vernachlässigt hat. Es ist ein Dalek, der dort steht, fast wie ein Spielzeug, klein, bewegungslos, unbedeutend.

Gewohnheitsmäßig weicht er ein Stück zurück und wiegt sie hinter sich in Sicherheit. "Ist er echt?", fragt sie hinter seinem Rücken hervor.

"Ich denke nicht", gibt er zu, aber sicher ist er sich inzwischen bei gar nichts mehr. "Ich glaube, es ist nur eine Figur." Weil er es beim puren Glauben nicht belassen kann, geht er wieder nach vorn und greift beherzt nach dem kleinen Gegenstand. Nichts passiert, keine Explosionen, keine Toten, kein Geräusch. Einfach nichts.

Er betrachtet den Dalek in seiner Hand, lässt ihn ein paar Momente lang durch seine Finger wandern und hört, wie Rose interessiert näher kommt. "Es ist eine Botschaft", lässt er sie wissen, "die Illusion, die Figur."

Sie scheint zu verstehen, was er meint. "Sie haben irgendwo überlebt und werden wiederkommen, nicht? Beim nächsten Mal wirklich."

Er nickt stumm.

Alles kommt wieder, weil nichts so richtig geht. Schon gar nicht für ihn, für den alles ist, was war und je sein wird. Er dreht sich um, geht einen Schritt auf sie zu und nimmt sie in den Arm, schließt für einen Moment die Augen, während die Bilder schon wieder an ihm vorbeiziehen und es nur ihre Wärme ist, die ihn im Hier und Jetzt hält. Was immer das auch sein mag.

**ENDE**


End file.
